Alternative Ending New Moon Bella Coma
by JessGranger95
Summary: What if New Moon had been different, and Bella had been in a car crash on her way to La Push with the motorcycles and she'd gone into a coma. What if?
1. Chapter 1 A silent blessing

Don't own it!

Alternative new moon Bella coma

Chapter 1- The silent blessing

I was on my way to La Push, and I was going to find my favourite mechanic, and we were going to ride motorcycles. I could feel the excitement pulsing through my veins, this was the most alive I'd felt since he left and I was desperate for it not to end. In the rush of the moment it closed my eyes and threw my head back in a girlish giggle. BAM!

The first thing I heard was the quiet mutter of distant voices, I wanted to lean closer so I could hear what they were saying but I was a deadweight, as much as I tried to push my shoulders upwards they remained limp and still. Slowly the voices got nearer and I managed to muster enough strength to move my finger. "Bells?". Charlie? Why could I hear Charlie, where was my mother? With that the room was elucidated and I saw a blurry collection of misshapen figures. "Mom?". Charlie looked surprised "no Bells it's Charlie, your moms not here", it was my turn to look surprised "Where is she?" "She's in Jacksonville, where she lives". "Then where am I?". "Forks Bells, where you live, with me". But this didn't make sense, I live in Phoenix with my mom and Phil, but before I could think anymore Charlie interrupted, "what's the last thing you remember Bells?". It took me a few minutes to collect my thoughts, "February, I'm moving to forks to live with you next month because moms travelling with Phil". I looked up at Charlie to find him shaking his head, "What?". "Bella you've been living with me for a whole year"

**If you want to shape what happens next then be quick and review because I lots of free time and write quick. Don't complain if something happens you don't like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 2- Lies

1 week later Charlie POV

"So you haven't told her anything about the Cullens?" Billy asked from inside the swan kitchen.

"No and I don't plan to either Billy so keep your nose out, the accident was terrible but it may have been a silent blessing" said Charlie as he pulled two plates down from the cupboard and piled Harry's fish fry onto them.

"You can't expect to hide this from her, she'll find out somehow you know".

"No-one wants the Bella back from before the crash, so yes I expect to be able to hide this from her. I got round most people; it's a small town people will understand"

**If you want to shape what happens next then be quick and review because I lots of free time and write quick. Don't complain if something happens you don't like!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wish I did but I don't, you guessed, its own it.

Chapter 3- Outside the loop

Meeting people for the first time who had known me for a year was the weirdest thing ever. But there was something else, everybody seemed really careful about what they said to me, I know I've just woken up from a coma but WHAT THE HELL! I probably did something before the accident or something; I wish someone would just tell me. Then there was Mike, I didn't need to remember him to know what kind of boy he was, and he was way too excited that I couldn't remember anything. He told me we were really good friends before and that we went out and did stuff together all the time, but Angela told me not to listen to Mike. Angela seemed nice and i was glad I had one normal friend who wouldn't manipulate my memory loss. In fact if anyone would tell me what happened before the crash it would be Angela. "Angela!" I shouted down the corridor, "Wait up". She seemed wary, as if she'd been expecting this but soon slowed her pace and let me catch up. "Hey Bella, what's up?", I wasn't so sure about my plan now, what if she didn't know anything, or nothing had happened. I looked to my left and caught a group of 5th graders watching me, when our gazes met their heads snapped away like elastic bands. No, something had definitely happened. "What did I do Angela?" Angela looked really worried as she replied "I don't" but I cut in, "you're telling me they were whispering about you?" I said whilst pointing at the rude 5th graders. Angela gave in, "I'm really sorry Bella but I can't tell you, it's for your own good, trust me"

**If you want to shape what happens next then be quick and review because I lots of free time and write quick. Don't complain if something happens you don't like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything *sigh***

Alternative new moon Bella coma

Chapter 4- regrets

Edwards POV

I just couldn't do it. I knew it made me the most despicable creature on the earth but I just couldn't stay away. I still hated myself as I peered through her bedroom window, and as I sat on the rocking chair in the corner of her room. But as much as I hated myself I knew I was where I belonged; with my Bella. In this moment I hoped desperately that I had damaged her when I left, that she missed me almost as much as I missed her, perhaps that she still loved me. She slept soundlessly, more silent than I had ever seen her, and this worried me. As daylight approached I eagerly planned out my day, I would need to remain out of sight, and this would be easier if I could read her mind. Then from the corner of my eye I saw her stretch her arms out, this wasn't a situation I was used to so it took me a whole second to get under the bed. I lay next to the floorboard that concealed the hidden remains of my love for Bella. When she came into the kitchen I expected her not to eat breakfast, my eating habits had certainly been affected, and surely hers had been. But surely enough she piled gram after gram of crumbly cereal into a bowl. The rest of her day followed suit and soon enough I had given up hope that Bella missed me at all. But a one-sided conversation with my good friend Mr Newton gave me the most terrible, but most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I was hanging in the tree above the car park when the moron saved my sanity.

"Yea, now she's forgotten about Cullen I reckon I'm in with a chance. In fact that car crash may have been the best thing that ever happened to me." Mike said, surrounded by his loyal group of disciples, who does he think he is, Jesus??

"You were pretty lucky Mike, that amnesia covers her whole stay in Forks you know?"

"I'd say it were more of a sign than luck really"

That was all I needed to hear, my beautiful Bella had been in an accident and I hadn't even known. I felt sick. I needed to know every detail, and I needed her. This wasn't a sign for Mike to make his move, this was a chance for me to put things right.

**If you want to shape what happens next then be quick and review because I lots of free time and write quick. Don't complain if something happens you don't like!**

**PS review lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing's changed in the ownage department.**

Chapter 5- Desperation

What could I possibly say to her, she didn't know who I was, but I had to be careful because everyone else did. This was going to be difficult, but Bella HAD to know me. As I got to Bella's house I smelt it, there was another vampire here, my stance shifted into a crouch, but then a second sniff made me smile.

"Hello brother"

I turned and sighed

"Hello Alice"

She looked quite angry, but what had I done now?

"Thanks for letting us know we could come back, you've had all this time alone with Bella, but don't worry about the rest of us Edward."

She turned away.

"You're not the only one who loves her you know"

I laughed at this. Alice didn't know.

"What you don't think she loves me too, you're telling me she hasn't asked about me eh? EH?"

I wanted to be angry; I had every right to be angry. But every word she spoke was a reminder that she didn't know me, and it was all my fault.

"Actually Alice she doesn't even know who you are"

At first she was confused, but then she decided I was winding her up.

"Very funny Edward, I'm not an idiot though, it's only been 6 months. You don't forget your family in 6 months"

I couldn't take it anymore, I get it it's my fault just SHUT UP.

"ACTUALLY ALICE, BELLA WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT, WENT INTO A COMA AND FORGOT THE LAST YEAR OF HER LIFE. SO YE, SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU, or me."

Suddenly her arms were around me, and I was so grateful for something to hold onto.

"Edward I'm so sorry, is she ok?"

"Yes, but I haven't spoken to her yet. What can I say to her Alice? She may not remember what I did but I'm sure everyone else does, including Charlie. I thought this might be a second chance for me but I can't do it."

"Don't worry Edward, it's going to be fine, trust me."

Bella POV

"Who's Edward?"

Coffee sprayed across the kitchen.

"WHAT???"

"Who's Edward and why don't I know anything about him?"

Charlie started to shrug but I interrupted.

"NO, you're going to tell me who he is. I'm sick of everyone else knowing something I don't. I assume it has something to do with him, so I want to know who he is."

Charlie was just shaking his head.

"Who? Who told you about him? They are going to pay for this!" Charlie was shaking my shoulders violently. What could have happened to make Charlie like this?

"No-one, I found some stuff under a floorboard in my room. It was about him.

Charlie just sighed.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of it all but you must have hidden some"

"I don't understand. Who is Edward?"

Charlie kicked the chair opposite him out and I sat down. Intent on Charlie, maybe I was finally going to get some answers.

"He was your boyfriend Bells, but he broke your heart. And I don't mean teenage crush broke your heart either. There had always been something different about you, I always blamed him, there was something that wasn't right about him. But you seemed happy. More than happy, you were more in love than it would have seemed humanly possible. Then he cut you off like a piece of string. To be honest it destroyed you, destroyed everything you were. I thought I'd have to put you in a psyche hospital. But then you forgot him, and you were Bella again."

He just stared at me.

"Happy now?"

No, happy wasn't me.

I stood up with such force than the chair was thrown backwards and clattered to the ground with a crash.

"YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME ABOUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?"

I took a deep breath and felt myself get calmer.

"I knew you know. I could feel a part of me missing and I knew it was someone I loved. . . Was it that bad?"

Edward POV

"Told you didn't I?"

"I wouldn't call it fine but it's a start" All I could hear was 'love of my life', did that mean there was still hope?

"Don't be so pessimistic, you heard her, she said 'love of my life'."

I didn't want to say anything; there wasn't anything to say really. Yes a huge part of me was screaming "SHE STILL LOVES ME", but my rational side kept reminding me that she didn't remember exactly what happened. She doesn't even know I'm a vampire for god's sake. She might not love me when she does remember, if she ever does.

"She'll get her memory back you know, I can see that. I just don't know when, or what'll happen afterwards."

"I've seen what she was like when we left Alice; it's all anyone thinks about. Charlie wasn't lying when he said it destroyed her. It almost killed me just watching the memory. She can't love me after that."

"You have no idea how much she loves you, the very fact it destroyed her is proof of that. When she gets her memory back you can apologize and grovel, and she'll forgive you."

"You really think so?"

She didn't answer, instead just pulling me closer.

**I hope this one was better for you, much longer and a nice cliff hanger. Do we want a happily ever after?? You decide so remember to review.**

**Jess x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight a feat which is not mine to claim**

Chapter 6 - Solution

Bella POV

So there was a guy, I loved him, he left me, and I don't remember him. What the hell am I supposed to do? There's no way I could find him, just because I'd been in a coma I'm quite sure he wouldn't want me back. That didn't mean I didn't love him though, but it seemed weird not knowing him, so I would find out everything I could. There were lots of people that were susceptible to my . . . charms.

I was nervous as I came through the gates, I still didn't feel myself but what I was about to do definitely wasn't me. I knew that at least. But it would be worth it, it would get me one step closer to him.

There he was, susceptible as ever, waiting for me.

"Mike hi" I smiled my warmest grin

His eyes flashed with excitement, I was such a bitch.

"Bella"

He slurred out, then realising how idiotic that had sounded he added.

"Good morning"

I took a step closer to him so we were but centimetres away. His body tensed and I saw him lean forward. I REALLY wanted to pull back but reminded myself that this was important. I widened my brown eyes.

"Mike I need to talk to someone, you'll talk to me won't you Mike"

He looked like he was going to pass out. Unable to speak he just nodded. I took his hand in mine and lead him to a table out the way.

"I need to know about Edward"

I watched as realisation sunk in, Mike had just realised he'd been played.

"How do you know about Cullen?"

His voice was harsh, I could be harsh too.

"How could you not tell me about him?" I softened my gaze "I thought you were my friend Mike, my best friend"

He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled.

"What do you want to know?"

I grinned at him. He wasn't all bad.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Mike"

I even leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. He'd better give me what I want now.

"Where did he live? Did he have a family? Did you like him? How long had we been going out?"

"STOP!"

Mike interrupted.

"I can only answer one question at a time"

I thought about what the most important question was. It was stupid; Mika probably wouldn't be able to answer anyway. I still had to ask.

"How much did I love him?"

I shouldn't have asked. Mikes face was so broken I almost cried. He really liked me and that told me the answer.

"You know when you watch the movies where the woman just dotes on the guy. She can't even see the rest of the world, and you think 'that's impossible, no-one could ever be that in love'. It..."

"It's ok Mike, I get it"

"Go on then"

"What?"

"You've got more than one question Bella, shoot"

Edward POV

Mike. How did Mike make me hate him so much? I could see them clearly from the bush I was hiding in, they were so close.

"Edward breath"

Shut up Alice.

"Sorry but can you see that"

She rolled her eyes

"Be quiet and keep watching, you'll laugh"

I felt my eye twitch

"Because this, my dearest sister, is the most hilarious thing ever"

Mikes thought kept bumping into my head. He was such a . . . dweeb.

'She likes me, she has to like me. Why would she be standing so close if she didn't?'

She wanted to talk to Mike, that's it I'm committing suicide. Alice thumped my knee.

"Only joking"

'I need to know about Edward'

I stopped breathing.

"See"

Alice was so smug. And I was so happy. This meant something, it had to, she may not love me, but she at least wanted to know me. I wanted her to know me too.

"Yes"

Alice hissed with excitement. I pulled out my phone and dialled the all too familiar number.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle start packing, I'm going to fix this. Me and Alice are coming straight to you"

**I had no reviews for that last chapter. It's fine though, it's me that writes it, I don't have to worry about what I want to happen. Just think about it. Jess x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Twilight. Simple as.**

Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

"Everybody, kitchen"

I didn't call very loud, only as if I was talking to someone stood beside me, but surely enough the whole family was assembled within seconds. Rosalie was the last to enter; she'd been so grumpy since Edward left.

"Yes"

Rosalie's tone was so sarcastic that Esme glared at her. We were all losing our patience with her but this was unusual for Esme, she caught my glance and gave me a look that said,' she's behaving like a child'. I smiled, she truly was their mother.

"I have a message from Edward"

We all looked at Rosalie before she even had time to do something annoying, this upset her but she kept quiet.

"He says we need to pack our bags, and that he'll be here soon to explain"

"And Alice?"

Poor Jasper, he was so lost without her. I smiled.

"And Alice"

Esme looked excited and grabbed my hand, she looked into my eyes.

"Finally we can be a family again; I almost gave up on him"

"He couldn't go on without Bella; it was only a matter of time. I wonder what swayed him though"

"I don't know, and I don't care"

With that she kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and heard three people dramatically gagging. Families.

When they finally arrived there were mounds of bags in the living room, we hadn't got a truck because we didn't know the plan yet. Esme could be seen racing to the window every time a car went past. When they did get here though they were on foot, Edward came in first, rushing straight to his mother.

"I'm so sorry"

She just squeezed him.

Alice went to Jasper of course; they didn't speak, just clasped their hands in front of them and stared at each other. After making their way around everyone else I made mine to Edward, I needed to talk to him, I had no idea what was going on.

"So?"

"I think I should talk to you all, this is really complicated"

I just narrowed my eyes and sat on the nearest sofa, pulling Esme beside me.

Edward POV

"We are going back to Forks, but things are going to be different at first"

"She didn't forgive us did she?"

If only

"I don't blame her, she must have been heartbroken"

"Actually Esme it's much worse than that, she doesn't know us at all"

This confused everyone except Alice. Jasper tensed as he felt my emotion climax. He looked at Alice questioningly, she just frowned back.

"Bella ..."

This was going to be difficult; it was hard enough to admit to myself.

"Was in an accident".

Then Esme was imagining Bella laid in a hospital bed.

"A car accident"

Esme's vision transformed into a gravestone and a weeping Charlie.

"NO!"

Suddenly Carlisle was in front of me, he face was angry. I hadn't realised that I had sprung at her.

"I'm sorry, I just. Please don't ever think of that again"

She was frightened; I was turning into a monster.

"It's not that bad, she went into a coma, and she lost her memory"

Then I laughed.

"Only the last year though, ironic or what?"

Then Esme was holding me. And I felt my facade break into a million pieces around me.

"She has to know me, I can't just mean nothing"

"I know Edward, we'll go back, and we'll make her remember you. We'll fix this"

**Aww bless him. He really is lost without his Bella. Will they be able to fix it??? Who knows??? Jess x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Awesome disclaimers are back at major request (1 person) LOL.**

**I twilight about as much as I own your mum, o wait I do own your mum. Only joking, or am I?**

**Yes, this last chapter took an age to be published. Blame my teachers at Howden School and Technology College, because they are swamping me down with coursework. Will do my best Jess x**

Chapter 8

"No Alice"

'But I'm your favourite, aren't I?'

She thought annoyingly, that didn't mean I would change the rules for her.

"It's the same for everyone Alice. They all want to see her too, but they'll have to wait, and so will you"

Then an image of her sneaking into the school and meeting Bella in the toilets caught my attention. I chuckled.

"You really miss her don't you?"

She thought she'd won, quickly going through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit to wear. She wanted to give the right impression for their first meeting.

"I didn't say yes Alice"

'PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!'

She wasn't going to win this battle; I was going to do this the right way- or as right as this could be.

"No"

'Fine'

She thought about all the annoying things she could do whilst I was gone.

Un-tune my piano

Shuffle my CD collection

Go see Charlie

"You go anywhere near Charlie and you'll never see Bella again"

She gave me her menacing smile, she was so untrustworthy.

"Do whatever you like"

She perked up

"As long as it has NOTHING to do with Bella, at all"

She was desperate to find a way around me but I felt her thoughts relax.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting long Edward. Like you said, it's not just you that wants to see her"

It was true, most of my family had been anxious to see Bella again. Questions about her played on their mind most of the time. Did she look different know? Who were her friends after we left? And the most important question, how badly had our leaving affected her? I had told them briefly that her depression had spiralled out of control, that she dealt with being away from me as bad as I had from her- or possibly worse, I had a century's worth of acting under my belt, managing to cover most of my feelings.

This didn't really answer their question though; for starters I had spent barely any time with my family over the last 6 months. It had been too painful to be around them and I found it difficult to hide my feelings all the time. This meant that much of the extent of leaving Bella had been concealed from them, though they could guess that was why I left.

They were worried about me as well. That things wouldn't work out, she would be quite within her right to send me away. Even as I climbed into my car I could hear their worries, they were my thoughts echoed all around my head, a constant reminder that this was my fault, this big mess.

It was all I could think about as my tires rolled over the familiar tarmac in my way to school, I had to quickly rearrange my expression when the crowds of people thickened, the public story was important.

Esme hadn't liked the city life and we were moving back to the comfort of Forks. My excuse for my aloneness was poor, that I had jumped ahead whilst the others finished packing, though they would join us soon. I doubted anyone would ask, after all we were still the scary Cullen's, but it was best to be prepared.

I desperately wanted to park in the empty space next to the Chevy truck, but I knew that I needed patience if this was going to work, so instead I smiled and pulled beside Mike Newton and his gang of cronies. His face when I climbed out of the Volvo was absolutely priceless, I could practically hear the crap fall into his pants as he didn't bother to hide his shock or complete horror. Then his expression changed and his thoughts were violent, I wasn't scared about a fight with Newton, it wouldn't be much of a fight. However it wasn't the most human thing when a 17 year old crushes someone's skull into dust, I was worried for Mike.

"Cullen"

His snarl was impressive, and I can't say it wasn't justified. His head filled with images of Bella, a broken girl whom Mike had loved, no matter how superficially. In that moment I felt the tiniest amount of brotherhood between us. Bella's pain had impacted on Mike drastically, because he did care for her, and he'd thought he'd had a chance after the accident. He'd been wrong, and that's where the brotherhood stopped, because no matter how badly I'd treated Bella she was mine.

"Don't bother Newton; I'm not here for a fight"

He stepped towards me anyway, testing my mood.

"Then why are you here?"

I started to turn away and he shot a comment at me.

"Run out of lives to ruin in the city"

I almost did it. I imagined myself sprinting over and smashing him into the wall, leaving the imprint of his feeble body in the brickwork. But that was what he wanted, or close enough anyway, and I wasn't going to make myself look any worse than I already did.

"She won't take you back you know"

He added as I turned away again, he really was desperate for a fight wasn't he.

I didn't answer him when I replied though, whispering so only I could hear.

"We'll see"

With that I saw her, stood in the doorway of reception. She stared at me and her expression was indecipherable and yet again I would have given anything to hear her thoughts. She didn't seem angry, mostly just surprised and I would take that happily. I hoped desperately that we shared some classes, which would make it easier to ease my way back into her life, if she would let me. 'Please let me Bella' was all I could think as I made my way to get my timetable. As I walked past her in the narrow door way our eyes met, her beautiful soft brown melting my frozen and silent heart. For a second I forgot everything, who I was, where I was, literally everything fell away from me, but it wasn't just me and her, I was nothing, it was just her.

Then I was aware of an increasingly large amount of people staring at us, their thoughts harsh with criticism against me, which I would take. Everybody hated me and that was what I deserved. I wouldn't think any less of someone who thought badly of me, they only felt the same as I did. So the next thing I heard surprised me.

'I knew he'd come back'

Angela, the girl with faith in others. I had been disappointed with her in recent times though; she had left Bella to cope on her own, though I knew how Bella had pushed civilisation away from her. She should have tried harder though and I'd been surprised at her lax attitude to Bella's obviously unsafe depression. I listened intently though, desperate to know why I'd had her faith.

'He loved her too much, I could always see that'

She was right, but that had been the reason I'd left. My obsession with what was right for Bella blinded me and I'de ended up doing the opposite of my intentions. Because she'd never have been in that accident with me beside her, indestructible I would have shielded her from her humanness. Looking back I didn't understand what had possessed me to move away, right now I couldn't stand the thought of her even leaving this room.

I pushed open the door to my English class and held my breath. My eyes scanned the room in a frenzy, stopping on each person's face and moving on, whilst my irritation escalated. Finally I closed my eyes, accepting that fate really did hate vampires, I made my way into the classroom and glanced up to find a spare seat. And there she was. Stood in the doorway she had been blocked from my view by the huge cupboard that framed the wall adjacent to the door. Right now I was torn between a desire to smash the cupboard to pieces, or slide into the vacant seat beside my love. She still smelled delicious, her scent setting off the fire in my throat, though I didn't care, I was too busy worrying about what to say, or whether to say anything at all.

**This one was a long one. I was going to stop after 'we'll see' but I wanted to keep going, so I did. Keep reviewing because I still haven't got my plot completely set in stone so you can make it how you want, as long as your suggestions aren't sick. Bye peeps. Jess x**


	9. Chapter 9 steps

**Disclaimer- you know the deal.**

Chapter 9 - steps

Bella POV

There he was, perfect and godlike in the doorframe, staring at me like I was the God. Then I remembered the empty seat next to me. It wasn't the only one in the class but it seemed the one he was intent on having as he briskly made his way toward me, I could see from his face that his thoughts were elsewhere.

He stopped before the aged table.

"Hello Bella"

His voice was saturated with the love we must once have shared, the love which I yearned to remember.

I sighed and I felt a groan of pleasure slip through my lips as he spoke me name. I didn't need to remember as long as he made me feel like this.

He smiled at me and I almost died of shock. He had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. It lit up his features with a glow that only fuelled my love for him. It also made me smile, because my groan had been the cause of his pleasure.

"May I take this seat?"

His tone was casual, though I doubted that he'd sit elsewhere if I did say no. Not that I was ever going to.

I didn't even bother with audible means of communication, instead merely nodding to the pounding of my heart.

He slid the chair soundlessly backward and glided elegantly into it. I was immediately aware of the arm nearest to Edward slowly cooling, as if a draft blew in from the open window. I shivered slightly and I saw a look of alarm spread across his perfect face, then he casually leaned his chair away from mine.

Edward POV

So far so good. In fact my plan had gone better than I could have ever imagined, because though she didn't remember me I was still sat beside my love, close enough that I felt warmth of her body. She seemed very nervous to have me sit beside her, but overall she just seemed like Bella. She smelled exactly the same as I remembered, and the physical changes were slight. Her hair a little longer than before, she also seemed a little thinner, if that was possible. She seemed healthy though, and happy, though as often stated, ignorance is bliss. I wondered how she felt, it must be strange not knowing anything about your life, or at least the part which had included me, though Bella had always seemed good at dealing with strange. I almost slipped into my old habit of asking what she was thinking, even after all this time, but I didn't know if I was allowed to ask that. It felt wrong, our relationship being any less that of intimate lovers, who couldn't be intimate for safety reasons. I'd never been as close to human as I had been with Bella, because as much as I put her in danger she still loved me. And even though she couldn't feel the level of love I did she had still seemed unable to function properly without me, just as I had. But at least she had known it wasn't her fault, unlike me. I had spent the past year hating everything about myself, because no matter what I'd done I couldn't keep Bella out of danger whilst I was around. I hoped she knew it was my fault, though I knew that wasn't a very Bella thing to do.

"Where are the rest?"

I spun with an expression of disbelief to the girl beside me, my Bella. This wouldn't have caught me off guard usually but I'd forgotten Bella's mental silence.

Not only was I surprised, which was unusual for a vampire, I had no way of answering her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice"

I sighed, not a topic I'd planned to discuss so quickly. I imagined Alice in fits of laughter whilst seeing this conversation, she'd be angry if I misrepresented her.

"Alice?"

She was going to kill me.

Bella looked annoyed whilst I lied with an innocent edge to my voice.

"Alice your sister"

Her voice was blunt as she waited for my answer,

"How do you know about her?"

Half of her mouth twisted into a smug smile

"It was difficult but I found out about you"

I narrowed my eyes

"Difficult?"

"No-one mentioned you to me. Then one day I found a box of stuff under my floorboards that I assumed I'd hid from Charlie or something"

My attempt at wiping myself from her life had been a fail then.

"I asked Charlie but he wouldn't tell me anything, so I bullied Mike into it"

My mouth turned down at the corners

"So what is it you know about?"

"I know you left me"

Her tone was still casual

"And I know it broke my heart"

I winced

"But I also know that I loved you very much and could never move on"

Then she smiled and glanced at my empty hand on the desk

"And I forgive you"

My mouth was slightly open with shock. The world could have ended and I'd have sat here all the same, because those words were my life line. But apparently this information wasn't free.

"Alice?"

I sighed

"I still have things to tell you Bella, big things. And you can't see Alice until you know more"

Then her face was worried

"Did she miss me?"

I smiled

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep her away"

This seemed to please her

"In fact I doubt she'll ever truly forgive me for leaving"

She looked at my open hand once more

"So when do I get to learn more?"

This was too easy, but what was wrong with easy. Maybe after she knew it would be like I'd never left. Or she could realize what a horrible monster I am and run away like she should. But no matter how much I tried I knew that that wasn't the response I desired with every fibre of my being.

"Tonight?"

**Awwww how romantic. This thing practically writes itself, but the plots not over yet folks so don't lose interest. Imagine all the bumps in the road from the original Twilight Saga and how they would occur in this twist, interesting eh?? Keep reading because I write for you. JessCullen95 x**


End file.
